More Brotherly Love
by Able02
Summary: Continuation of my story: You Can't Go Wrong With Brotherly Love. Threesome, Yaoi, Disclaimer On Page.


I nearly fell on to my face when I walked into the apartment. Al was standing there completely naked his hair tousled and looking very sexy. "Alphonse..?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Big brother!" He hugged me and his erection pressed firmly into my stomach. "I missed you so much! Hope you don't mind I started without you."

Al stepped back and turned around, giving his hips a sexy shake. "W-wha?" My brain was working at about 1/100 of normal capacity.

"Come on big brother. Don't you want to fuck my hot little ass?" He asked pouting a little.

"Where did you learn those words!?" I was stunned.

"Does it matter?" Al crossed his arms and really pouted now. "I want you to fuck me sooo bad I can't stand it!"

Al moved in and started undressing me. I was shocked but there was no way I was going to stop him. My clothes landed in a heap infront of the door and our hands found eachother a second before our mouths did. My hands started mapping every part of his body trying to burn it into my mind in case this never happened again. I gently pushed him away and looked him in the eye "Are you sure? It might hurt."

Al nodded and I dropped to my knees. Oh I was defiantly going to fuck him. But first… I opened my mouth and flicked my tongue over the head of his cock. There was a slightly weird taste aside from his cum. But it didn't taste bad so I sucked him into my mouth with a wet slurp. I started bobbing furiously wet sucking sounds filling the apartment. Al moaned and threaded his fingers in my hair and started fucking my face. I could feel his cock twitching in my mouth and I knew he was close. I pulled off and watched while Al tried to catch his breath. "That felt amazing Ed." He panted bracing himself on my shoulders.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and my battle trained reflexes tracked it immediately to find Al masturbating in the doorway to our bedroom. I looked back at the flushed Al that was still catching his breath above me his cock twitching inches from my face. I glanced up into his violet eyes. "Fuck! Envy!?"

Al walked closer and leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. "Please don't be mad Brother." He said with a look that blew away my anger. "I really do want you to fuck me. Envy's just better at asking."

I looked from my older brother to my younger brother. "Fine. I won't kill Envy today."

"I'd love to see you try pipsqueak." Envy chuckled assuming his common form.

"It could be fun having both of us." Al was blushing.

I smiled and pulled him close before taking him into my mouth and working him as best I could. The weird taste I had with Envy wasn't there and Al's cum tasted better. Not as musky I suppose. Al threaded his fingers into my hair but didn't thrust into my mouth like Envy had. It wasn't long before Al was on the edge and I had to pull off. His cock twitched like mad. Almost like he was cuming without cuming. I stood and kissed Al while his body calmed down.

Somehow we ended up in the bedroom Alphonse was laying on his back beneath me, his knees drawn up to his chest and a blush on his face. "Let me get you ready Al."

I licked a finger and slid it easily into him. "I'm already ready. Envy fucked me before you got home. Sorry I wish I'd have waited."

I was a little disappointed that I wasn't the one to deflower my little brother but I was glad I could slip right in without further delay. So I did just that. We both moaned as I settled fully inside my little brother. My moan extended as Envy's tongue made its way into my bowel. I pushed back unto his lips were pressed firmly into my ass. I leaned down and locked my lips with Al's feeling my cock twitched in his tight, hot, sloppy love tunnel. Envy's tongue swirled and thrusted into my ass. I whimpered when it was gone but Envy gripped my hips and moved them back and forward using me to fuck our little brother hard. Not that he was complaining. Al was moaning and writhing underneath me his legs wrapped around my waist trying to pull me deeper.

We both let out frustrated sounds when Envy held me still. I started to protest when I felt the wet head of his cock touch my ass, but he was in me before I could even form the thought. I groaned at the intrusion. It didn't really hurt as much as I'd anticipated. Mostly I just felt full. "Come on little brother. I don't think Al can take it much longer." Envy said huskily into my ear.

He was right. Al was trying to move his body under mine but he had no leverage and the angle was all wrong to really be effective. I pulled back which pushed Envy deeper into me before thrusting back into Al. Pleasure tingled into my spine as I started a slow pace. Each thrust slapped aroubg the room. I slowly sped up, losing none of the force until I was pounding my little brother's ass and my big brother's cock. I was in absolute heaven. We all moaned as we took each other to new heights. I was loving the feel of Envy's cum sliding around my cock almost as much as I was enjoying his cock in my ass. I could see the pleasure written all over Al's face and hear it in Envy's voice as he moaned how good it felt inside my ass.

It didn't take long for Al to cum. His ass started to spasm around my cock and he let out a whimper as his cock shot cum all the way to his neck. His body shuddered as orgasm died down. Envy grabbed my hips and pushed me deep into Al before he started to really pound my ass. I could hear a buzz as light filled the room. Envy's cock was swelling inside me, growing thicker and longer I moaned as my body was stretched to its limits and then pushed even farther. Envy never broke pace as he pounded my ass. I whimpered as I was forced to cum, my prostate surrendering to my older brother's assault. Still he pounded me until I was milked dry and still writhing around his cock.

I locked lips with Al as I filled him with my seed and we were still frantically kissing as though our very lives depended on it. A few minutes later and Envy was still abuseing my ass with that monster cock of his. The small movements of my body had caused me and Al to become aroused again. I tried to reach down and grip Al's cock but Envy slapped my hand away. We endured a few moments more before we started begging our older brother to let us move. We were both vibrating with frustration. Envy set me to moving and I fucked Al relentlessly even though Envy allowed neither of us to touch Al's cock he soon came again pulling me over the edge with him. Envy never broke stride even as my ass clenched tight around his already oversized cock, another glow told me that Envy had grown it again.

My prostate was being flattened by Envy's huge cock and I could feel cum flowing in an unending stream from my cock. It felt like there was a cannon lodged in my ass now. Al clapped his hands together and touched the floor. I watched as energy slipped through the floor and turned the wall reflective. I could now see that there might as well have been a cannon in my ass. Al and I watched in fascinated horror as Envy pulled out slowly having to "walk" back on his knees so the head could pop free. It had to be atleast 18 inches long and 8 inches around.

"Fuck!" Al said. "Put it back in Envy."

We watched as our big brother pushed his cock into my ass again. I was surprised that it went so easy. I'd seen it being pulled out but it seemed so big that it should have just torn my insides apart. I wondered if it already had, with the pounding Envy had given me with it my intestines should have been shredded. I groaned as my prostate was flattened again and the flow of cum resumed. Envy was fucking me hard and fast again. My eyes screwed shut as my balls started to ache from pumping out so much cum. I was sure I'd die, or at least pass out, if I came again.

Envy showed no mercy though. I moaned and held on to Al who was kissing me and telling me it'd be ok. Easy for him to say he wasn't the one being fucked by a horse. "You have to see this big brother!"

Al's hand touched my stomach and I looked down, wondering how I'd missed that. Envy's huge cock was distending my stomach with every in thrust. "Fuck! What are you doing to me!?" I groaned surprised it felt so good.

"I'm gonna ruin your ass so that whenever you're craving a cock up that sweet little hole you have to come crawling back to me!" The razor sharp teeth of my big brother were gleaming as he grinned down at me. "You better get ready. I'm about to pump so much cum into you it's gonna be coming out of your ears."

I was way past the point of caring. I was actually looking forward to it. I moaned as envy took his restricting hands off my hips and allowed me to thrust into Al again who shot a smaller load of cum onto our stomachs and passed out. Seems he was at his limit too. I wasn't far behind and felt pain laced pleasure as my body spent itself once more before I collapsed onto Al's chest barely conscious of Envy pushing deeply into me and impossibly growing his cock again as he started shooting cuming in me. It felt like there was a hose blasting my bowels and that was all it took for the world to go black and me to pass into a deep sleep. My dreams were filled with Envy spearing me with his huge cock and Al watching with a sordid look on his face as he covered himself with cum.

A/N: I knda wanted to expand the ending to after they woke up but I was totally out of ideas as you can probably tell. Please leave a review.


End file.
